godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Category:Lordofmonsterisland {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Green; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to my talk page Merging Hi. I suggest you talk to Danny about this since he's involved in the entertainment section at Wikia and might have some ideas on whether or not to merge this wiki with Cloverfield. Angela (talk) 00:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) thank you again yes this template will come in handy since i'm still in the trial stage of my fanzilla thanks alot Logging in Hi -- I see in your sitenotice at the top that you're having some problems getting people to sign in before creating Fanzilla pages. I'm experimenting right now with turning off anonymous edits on a few wikis -- the idea is that having everyone sign in will help people to communicate and trust each other. Would you be interested in having everybody sign in on this wiki? -- Danny (talk) 19:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes please, that will be very helpful. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- I'll ask a tech person to do it. I'm not sure how long it'll take to go through, but it shouldn't be more than a couple days. I'll let you know how it's going... -- Danny (talk) 20:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::All right, it's done -- as of this morning, anon edits are turned off. I know that there's a way to get a friendlier message up encouraging anon users to log in, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I'm asking someone who'll be able to tell me, and then I'll help you get it set up here. :::Let me know if there's any problems with it. I expect that this will be a really positive thing. -- Danny (talk) 19:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) New logo and background Could you perhaps make a new Quartz logo instead? See w:c:inside:Quartz Skin Customization for the size. I'll get started on the background sometime tomorrow--I'm a bit busy right now. =( Kthxbai! =D Guesty-Persony- ''' 01:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :You need a Quartz logo for all those people who use the Quartz skin. Basically, make a logo that is 266x75 pixels and upload it as '''Image:Wiki_Wide.png. Yeah. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 21:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Question do you have a deviant art account if so i would like to add u as a friend and i'll do my best to help u guys, plus i was doing some reading on Red Ronin and found some thing very interesting of our big green friend and some other kaiju from there to. I'll send you the kaiju names later Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 15:42, 12 February 2008 Can I make a suggestion? It's about the monster template, i think it would be helpful if it were on the main page. I don't know it just mite be me but i think is easier to find what i'm look for. And it think it would also help if you added a new sub-category with the names of other movie kaiju like Rhedosaurus and Ymir and Clover Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 24:04, 13 February 2008 Yah i noticed and was amazed with the result and gave me an idea how adapt it to my fanzilla, and by the way i'll continue to make reguler updates to contribute to this site. Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 18:54, 19 February 2008 Hiya Hey there! Haven't been here in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anything new going on that I need to know? Millenian 18:05, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah most of that stuff I knew about already. Cloverpedia's pretty cool! Too bad the movie wasn't so hot..but I've got to get back on the ball and finish some fanzillas. So see ya! Millenian 17:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Can i Add Tremors Yah could i add The Tremors movies and monsters to the site.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me know) 18:27, 21 February 2008 ok then, I will continue searching on what to add here. Is there anything in particular you want done?? Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:13, 22 February 2008 Alright then i'll start working on ultraman but it's going to take me awhile since there is a lot of kaiju, not to mention the Ultramen them selfs. And i uploaded the pics you asked me too as well and don't hesitate to ask me to do anything else. Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 13:13, 22 February 2008